Kilmor's Dillema
Kilmor's Dillema is a short excerpt from Kilmor's life, in a situation which he confronts Dimented and tells him about the status of the Sector. It bears similarity to the stories of Bloody Kitten's troubles and rescue by Stoshy. The Text Kilmor sits down, and takes a drink. He looks up at Gweeb. Whose countenance seems to have a troubled look. “Is something the matter?” asked Kilmor. “No, it's nothing,” responded Gweeb. He sits down across from Kilmor and takes a drink as well. They both look up at the same time, and stare at each other. “This, might get awkward pretty quick, so I’ll break the silence, what do you suppose we do now?” Kilmor asked. Gweeb looked down at his cup, grasping it firmly. He takes another drink from it, attempting to buy some time in order to think of an answer for Kilmor. He gulps, and sets the cup down. He looks back at Kilmor, whom is patiently waiting for a response. A moment passes, and Kilmor gets up as he places the palm of his hand on the table. “I knew this wouldn't get me anywhere,” stated Kilmor, “I bid you farewell for now.” He walks away from the table, and to the door and walks away. Gweeb had an irritated look on his face, his insides felt like they were churning. He gets up to lock the door and sits back down. He stares at the bottom of his cup. His mind now blank, he slowly gets up and walks to his bed. Kilmor was heading off to see Dimented. Treading through the falling leaves of the landscape. Upon approaching Dimented's residence he recieves a tap on the shoulder. Kilmor looks behind. There stood Dimented with aura around him. “I see you were looking for me?” asked Dimented with a straight face. “Indeed, here,” responded Kilmor as he handed him some data. “What's this?” asked Dimented. “Reports on the updates applied, it broke the Sector, again,” stated Kilmor. “Damn, really now?” Dimented replied ,”Well its no surprise this occurred, it IS Valve's doing after all, they love to just fuck shit up now don't they?” he added. “Yeah, I believe so,” said Kilmor , “I attempted to restore certain broken configurations and files of the Sector, however I do not believe this is enough to fix it this time.” “No, and why is that?” questioned Dimented. “Because, the files of the Sector look extremely out of place now that you look at them, and I think we should just copy the vital files onto another set of data and fresh install the SM and MM,” explained Kilmor. “The SM and MM eh? Very well, go on, you're doing a fine job doing all this,” stated Dimented. “Alright, I'll visit you tomorrow to tell you the results,” added Kilmor. “Very Well.” stated Dimented. Kilmor walks back home, as Dimented remains idle between the setting sun and the fixed landscape of trees. The following day came, and Kilmor was busy working on the inner files of the Sector. He was pulling out folders and extensions and putting in new ones. “Ah, there we go,” stated Kilmor, “bout damn time I got that up and running, now lets see if I can attempt to fix TF2items and The mode itself.” Kilmor began to dig into the extensions and inner workings of the Sector when beside him stood Dimented. “Whoa!” exclaimed Kilmor as he was startled by Dimented's presence. “I didn't see you there,” he added. “I wasn't here, but now I am,” replied Dimented as he picked up a file with one of his hands and looked at it. He takes several paces around the area, and then sways to make his face see Kilmor's straight-on. “You know you really shouldn't stress yourself this much.” he said. “I haven't been doing much lately, and you shouldn't kill yourself over it either. Fixing the mode and the extensions for TF2items? That's an extreme task, I reckon that it'd take you so long in order to accomplish that at this point.” he continued as he patted Kilmor on the back. “You're right, I'll just put the default mode in for now,” stated Kilmor. He fiddles around with the insides of the Sector's files and folders for a bit more and then once, he's done, he closes up the openings and looks to his right, expecting Dimented to be there standing idle. However, much to his dismay he is not there anymore. Dimented had ceased to be present, without even making a sound.